


Finally Together

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finally left Cas’ body and you two are back together. Everything is back to norm. So now it’s you and Cas, in the TV room, making out, making up for the lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Together

**Author's Note:**

> Earth Angel by The Penguins helped me to write this. This is also where the title comes from. For some reason, this fic matters to me a lot. I don’t know why, but I feel very passionate about it. I hope you will like it

You and Cas were laying on the couch in one of the bunker’s many rooms, making out. You could hear the sound of a TV commercial in the distance, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. All your attention was on Cas, on his warm hands on your soft skin, on his soft lips on yours. He smelled like ocean and peppermint and his dark hair felt fluffy on your fingers.

“I missed you so much,” you breathed out, breaking away from his lips for a second to look him in the eyes.

 

_Two weeks earlier._

It’s him, it’s really him.

You didn’t care that your cry was not the typical, beautiful, single-tear Hollywood sob. You were crying out everything you felt for those couple of months that he was away. Pain, emptiness, loneliness, hatred, desperation. All those emotions were leaving your body through the tears as you buried your face in Cas’ shirt, clinging to his trench coat. He didn’t say anything, just placed one of his hands on the small of your back and brought you closer to his body, kissing the top of your head.

You suppressed your sobbing as you looked up at him. He was covered in blood, bruises, and sweat, but it was him. You wanted to say something: “I missed you”, “I love you”, “I am glad you’re back”, but no words could express what you were feeling. You bit your lip as you tried to bring your crying down. He brought his hand up and wiped away the tears from your face, resting his palm on your cheek. You leant into his touch and closed your eyes for a brief second. You smiled at him and he smiled back.

_‘It’s all going to be okay now. We will figure it out. We always do.’_

_Now._

Before he could reply, you tugged on his hair and brought him back down, crashing your lips to his, hungry for him, not able to get enough. The kiss was passionate, desperate. You adjusted on the couch that you two had been laying on for the past 30 minutes or so, ‘watching TV’. Now, Cas was on top of you, his hands were wandering across your body, not missing an inch of your skin under your thin top and panties. Every time his hands made contact with your warm skin, it felt like an electric wave went through your entire body. His hands reached up to knead your breasts through your bra. You moaned into the kiss at the feeling of his warm hands on your sensitive flesh. You began to thrust your hips up at his already hard erection, trying to get some kind of friction. Now it was Cas’ turn to moan. He threw his head back in pleasure at the feeling of your clothed core against his hard member.

He lowered one of his hands down to your hip and pushed harder against you, making you run your nails down the back of his head, leaving red marks. He broke away from your lips, earning a needy whine from you that quickly turned into a moan when he began to leave hickeys down your neck, not stopping the thrusting of his hips.

Before anything could go too far, you said, “Bedroom.”

He kept kissing down your neck to your collarbone before unwillingly getting up from the couch and offering his hand to help you get up. You smiled at him and happily took his hand. Before you could say anything, he picked you up bridal style and carried you all the way to the bedroom, not listening to your protests and laughs. Once you two were in the room, he did not let you down right away. Instead, he took a moment to study your features. It’d been a long time since he had you so close to him, since he could touch and smell and feel you this way. He tenderly ran his hand down your cheek before kissing you again, this time slower, but not less passionately.

As soon as he let you down to your feet, you began undressing him. First was his tie; you slowly untied it and dropped it on the floor, not breaking your gaze from his eyes. His face was flushed and his breathing was uneven.  His trenchcoat and suit jacket were next to join the tie on the floor. You stepped closer to him, so close you could feel his warm breath on you, and began kissing down his jaw to his neck while unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. Soft moans and whimpers encouraged you to go faster and soon his shirt joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

You kissed every inch of the newly exposed skin; his shoulder, his collarbone, his pecs, his abs. When you made your way to his v line, you knelt before him. You looked up at him when you began to unbuckle his belt. He tangled his fingers in your hair as you pulled down his pants and began to palm his cock through his boxers. You hooked your fingers into the waistband of his boxers, teasingly slow, pulling them down. You rubbed your thighs together at the primal feeling you got when the fabric briefly caught on the top of his cock. When the boxers fell, you began to kiss up his thigh. If you got anywhere near where he needed you the most, you switched to the other one.

When he couldn’t take your teasing any more, he said “Y/N, please…”

You smirked to yourself as you rose up slightly and placed a tender kiss on the head of his dick. The feeling of finally having your mouth on him made him let out a long moan, which only encouraged you further. You began to leave open mouthed kisses up and down his shaft, using your hand to fondle his balls at the same time. Slowly but surely you took him in your mouth; the feeling of him made you moan around him, the vibration causing him to shudder with pleasure. You began to bob your head, using your other hand to stroke the rest of him. When the sensation became all too much, he pulled you off him and laid you on the bed under him. He started showering you with kisses, kissing your forehead, eyelids, cheeks, chin, slowly coming down to your neck, then to your collarbone. When he got to your chest he hesitated the bottom of your shirt and looked you in the eyes. You eagerly nodded, impatient to feel him. He took off the shirt, then unclasped your bra. The view before him made his cock twitch. You looked like a Greek goddess; your hair made a halo above your head, your naked chest was rising up and down, and your skin was shining from the dim light of the bedroom lamp displaying a thin sheen of sweat.

He started by kissing between your breasts, massaging one of them with one hand while slowly sliding the other down your stomach. You let out a surprised moan when he began to circle two fingers over your entrance.

“Cas, please…” you begged because you couldn’t take his teasing any more.

He circled his lips around your nipple as he pushed your panties aside and slid two fingers inside of you, using his thumb to rub over your clit. In mere moments, the feelings became all too much and you came on his fingers with his name falling from your lips like a prayer.

He kissed his way up from your breasts to your neck and finally to your lips, where he took his time exploring your mouth.

You quickly pulled down your soaked panties before reaching your hand down and taking his cock, silently begging him to come closer. It took you both a heated, desperation filled second before he slid it through your folds, making you both moan at the sensation of his throbbing erection filling your wet mound. He took a hold of your hips and began to slowly thrust his hips, making you feel every inch of him step by step.

“Cas,” you moaned out his name when he was fully inside of you.

“Y/N,” he said in a quiet voice. He took one of your hands, intertwining his fingers with yours and began to slowly move; not too slow to torture you further but slow enough to make you feel every inch of him, every sensation he was giving you. He pressed his forehead to yours, staring into your eyes, moving with you.

You lightly scraped your nails over his back when you began to feel your second orgasm coming. You hooked your legs over his hips, bringing him deeper inside of you, wanting to feel all of him, needing to know that he was there. He brought his head to the crook of your neck, leisurely kissing there, bringing you to the edge.

“Cas, baby- Oh fuck, baby I am gonna-” you didn’t get a chance to finish your sentence as he began to make quick circles over your clit.

Your orgasm hit you like a bus, and you began to moan his name over and over again, clutching his hand and scraping his back.

The feeling of your walls clenching around him made his movements become uneven, bringing him closer to his release.

You quickly spun him around to be on top, bouncing and rolling your hips, bringing him to his orgasm.

“Y/N, I am-close,” he choked,digging his fingers harder on your hips.

It wasn’t long before his hot seed coated your insides as he came, moaning your name in the process.

You fell on his chest, weary. He placed his hand on your back, moving away hair and soothing any pain you might have with his newly fixed grace.

You rubbed your cheek against his chest; his warmth felt nice as the cold of the room began to descend on both of you.

“I love you,” he said, raising your chin to meet your eyes. “More than anything.”

You kissed him on the nose. “I love you too.”

He moved you to lay by him, spooning you, pressing you tightly to his body. He nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent. You smiled at the feeling, feeling him so close felt unreal, yet it was. Finally, you two were back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
